


Involuntary

by vivaforever597



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Crush, F/M, Friendship, Multi, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a young Mikasa and Armin kiss, Eren has to confront his feelings for each of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Involuntary

Eren's eyes were wide as he stared at Armin. "You — you kissed Mikasa?" he demanded.

"I didn't mean to!" Armin began, mistaking Eren's shock for anger. "I swear to you, we —"

"Eren," Mikasa interrupted calmly. "I am glad you're worried about me, but I don't need your protection."

Eren bit his lip, trying not to cry with frustration and confusion. He knew it wasn't out of the question for children their age to kiss each other; Mikasa and Armin were hardly the first from their neighborhood to do so. But nonetheless, the event stirred something unpleasant in him.

Armin looked worriedly at his friend's paling face. "E-Eren?" he asked. "Are you all right?"

Part of Eren wanted to shout "No!" But he couldn't quite bring himself to hurt his best friends.

Even if they had kissed.

Each other. Instead of him.

"I love you, Eren," Mikasa said almost coolly, having correctly guessed at Eren's thought process. "You are my friend. That will never change."

But Eren hardly heard her. All he could think of was the images in his mind: familiar ones, and not unlike what he thought must have just happened. But in his mind, he was the one being kissed: sometimes by Armin, at other times by Mikasa. These images seemed just then to be flashing through his mind's eye faster than ever.

"Are you all right, Eren?" Armin repeated worriedly.

"Fine," Eren whispered.

But he wasn't.


End file.
